mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Raleigh North Carolina Temple
Temple History The Raleigh North Carolina Temple is the 68th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. This is the first temple built in North Carolina. The Raleigh North Carolina Temple's timely dedication was indeed a fitting offering to the Lord while the world observed His birth of nearly 2,000 years before. Moreover, the edifice was dedicated just five days before the 194th birthday anniversary of Joseph Smith, prophet of the Restoration. For North Carolina Latter-day Saints whose legacy extends back to the days when Jedediah M. Grant first preached the gospel there in 1838, the temple was a welcome gift, as well. For example, in attendance was Blanche Keith, 83, Garner Ward, a granddaughter of Durham Hall Smith, who became the first convert in Raleigh's county on September 15, 1895. Cecil Reese, the first stake president in North Carolina in 1961, spoke during the second dedicatory session. Brother Reese, 78, a retired Du Pont chemist originally from Logan, Utah, whose employment brought him to North Carolina, marveled at what a blessing it is to have a temple in relatively close proximity. "I've sent people to the temple in either Arizona or Salt Lake who had sold everything they had except their cars to get the money to go," he recalled. "They'd come back, and they wouldn't have a dime left. They'll never tell you it isn't the smartest investment they ever made." 2018 Temple Renovation The Raleigh North Carolina Temple closed on January 7, 2018, for extensive renovation. During the remodel, crews will upgrade the mechanical and electrical systems, make spaces ADA compliant, move windows and doors to accommodate minor floor plan changes, enclose the entrance canopy, and raise the height of the steeple by 10 feet. During the closure, temple patrons were accommodated at temples located in neighboring states. Temple District The Raleigh North Carolina Temple serves members from 12 stakes headquartered in North Carolina: # Apex North Carolina Stake # Durham North Carolina Stake # Fayetteville North Carolina Stake # Fayetteville North Carolina West Stake # Goldsboro North Carolina Stake # Greensboro North Carolina Stake # High Point North Carolina Stake # Kinston North Carolina Stake # Raleigh North Carolina South Stake # Raleigh North Carolina Stake # Wilmington North Carolina Stake # Winston-Salem North Carolina Stake Presidents # Kerry L. Lee 2016– # John C. Taggart 2013–2016 # J. Mitchell Scott 2010–2013 # K. Max Stainback 2007–2010 # Grady L. Barnes 2004–2007 # Richard D. Lee 1999–2004 See Also * LDS Church in North Carolina * United States List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Raleigh North Carolina Temple The Raleigh North Carolina Temple is the 68th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. This is the first temple built in North Carolina. The legacy of the Saints in this state extends back to the days when Jedediah M. Grant (1816-1856) first preached the gospel there in 1838. Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:Raleigh Category:Apex Category:North Carolina Category:Carolina Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church